


Rifle

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [90]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prepping for a ground mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rifle

The rifle was an older, clumsy model, and he would have preferred a pistol, but they were short on arms and all sorts of supplies again, so he took what they gave him and hoped that it actually worked. Wes checked the sights and double checked his battery pack, extra battery and the shoulder strap. It was all in working order, probably, so he sat back and waited as the others checked their own gear.

Hobbie was frowning at the weapon he had been handed as well, and raised an eyebrow toward Wes when they exchanged glances. It didn’t say much for Hobbie since he almost always looked that way, but Wes shrugged and looked beyond his friend to see how the other Rogues were coping. Corran and Gavin were comparing dents in their rifles, and it seemed that they were competing to see who had the weapon in the worst shape.

“Feels like old times, doesn’t it?” Wes snorted, nudging Hobbie with his elbow. “Hey, Wedge, I thought that when they gave you that last promotion they were going to outfit your missions a little better? Doesn’t Ackbar love us anymore?”

“He loves me, Wes, but I think he’s still upset about that prank you pulled on his ship last month.” Wedge grinned, “Thanks for not telling him about my involvement.”

“So this is what I get for being a good friend.” Wes pouted, for only a second, and then nudged Hobbie again. Hobbie elbowed him in return and stepped a few feet away. “I get no respect.”

Tycho snorted, looking up from his battery check, “Yes, because you’re so dignified all the time, right?” He grinned at Wes for a moment before shaking his head, “Just be good and shoot Stormies, and they’ll give you all the respect you can handle.”

“Yeah, by shooting back at me.”

“Exactly.” Tycho slapped Wes’s shoulder, “Of course, they can only shoot back if you miss. So no worries, right?”

Wes grinned again, “Right.”


End file.
